Séance shopping
by elmex43
Summary: 2002. Bella a 14 ans. Scènes de sa vie quotidienne.


_2002. Bella a 14 ans. Scènes de sa vie quotidienne._

**Séance shopping**

Mercredi 21 août 2002

3:06 p.m

Paradise Valley Mall

40°C / 104 Farenheit

Je levai les yeux et aperçus le grand panneau d'information électronique. Nous étions là, ma mère et moi, à tourner en rond sur le parking d'un centre commercial de Phœnix en plein mois d'août. L'air sec, le ciel bleu azur, l'absence de vent, rient ne pouvait mieux caractériser Phœnix.

- Oh, nous aurions dû nous y prendre avant ! se désola Renée.

Ma mère à la recherche d'une place. La caricature parfaite de la désorganisation. Le parking avait beau être vaste, il était bondé. Je soupirai.

- Oui.

Il fallait être fou pour faire du shopping en saison touristique en plein après-midi.

- Bella, il te faut absolument une robe ! s'écria ma mère, visiblement angoissée à l'idée de ne rien trouver.

Car voilà dans quelle entreprise nous devions nous lancer. Trouver une robe. Une bonne amie de ma mère, Liz, organisait une fête courant septembre en l'honneur de sa fille qui allait se marier. J'avais espéré être dispensée de venir — j'avais toujours eu la sainte détestation des cérémonies et rassemblements en tout genre —, mais Liz avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle invitait Renée Higginbotham et Isabella Swan. Impossible donc d'y échapper. La perspective de me voir affublée d'une robe ridicule entourée d'inconnus me tordait le ventre. Je grinçai des dents.

Ma mère poussa soudain une exclamation en voyant une voiture faire marche-arrière. Elle se précipita sur le carré de béton libre.

- Attent…, m'écriai-je lorsque notre petite voiture manqua d'un centimètre le véhicule voisin.

Ma mère me coupa net.

- Ouf, ça y est ! Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que nous n'allions jamais y arriver.

Elle bondit à l'extérieur.

Je lâchai un soupir avant d'ouvrir la portière passager. Où Renée puisait-elle cette énergie ? Quitte à tourner des heures et heures, je crois que j'aurais préféré ça à une séance shopping. Désormais, je ne pouvais pas y manquer. Mon enfer avait commencé.

Nous avions eu maintes fois la même discussion, se terminant inlassablement par un changement de sujet. "Dans quel genre de robe te vois-tu ?", "Préfères-tu les couleurs vives ou bien plus ternes ?" …

Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée ! Enfin, avant tout quelque chose de discret. Mais faire comprendre cela à ma mère relevait de l'impossible. Nous nous étions donc souvent fâchées à cause de cela et j'avais dû fréquemment hausser le ton, ces jours-ci. Je regrettais de me comporter ainsi mais les vêtements n'étaient pas du tout mon domaine. C'est ce qui nous opposait radicalement, ma mère et moi. L'une, ne tenant pas en place et recherchant constamment le changement, l'autre, introvertie, désirant passer incognito en toutes situations.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions sur les Escalators. Aussi, lorsque je fis un mouvement comme pour marcher, je fus tirée vers l'arrière, perdis l'équilibre et vis ma jambe se prendre la marche métallique en plein milieu. Je me rattrapai par réflexe au bras de ma mère, qui faillit être entraînée vers le bas elle aussi. Je grimaçai en me redressant, éprouvant une sensation désagréable dans le tibia.

- Fais attention à toi, chérie ! me rétorqua ma mère bien fort, assez pour que la moitié de la file de personne l'entendent.

J'évitai soigneusement de croiser le regard des gens. Ma maladresse me rattrapait quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Après cet épisode fâcheux, ma mère m'entraîna vers une grande boutique — je ne notai pas le nom — pleine à craquer de robes et d'accessoires tous plus laids les uns que les autres. Elle n'attendit pas que je l'aide à fouiller les rayons pour me pousser vers les cabines d'essayage, une demi-douzaine de robe dans les bras.

Je rentrai dans une cabine et accrochai les cintres, tout en me jurant de dire à Renée que je voulais impérativement lui faire-part de mon avis avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit. J'étouffai un cri de surprise en apercevant les couleurs des robes. Rouge, rose, jaune citron !

- Maman, tu sais bien que j'ai le flashy en horreur ! m'exclamai-je à travers le rideau, trop abasourdie pour me soucier des gens occupant les cabines voisines.

- Essaie-les, je t'assure, ma puce !

Je maugréai en enfilant une robe bustier gris clair, seule couleur admissible dans mes critères. Je me vis une demi-seconde dans la glace et m'aperçus que la robe me serrait trop la taille et qu'elle baillait au niveau des épaules. Je tirai le rideau rageusement.

- Maman, sérieusement, tu me vois avec ça ?

Je me mordis aussitôt la lèvre. Personne n'avait pu me louper.

Ma mère était assise sur un tabouret en face de moi.

- Elle te va pas mal, tu sais…

Je me renfermai dans mon petit coin. Renée me fit savoir que nous ne partirions pas d'ici sans que j'eusse essayé une autre de ses satanées robes. J'enfilai donc la robe rouge sans réfléchir puis me laissai glisser sur le sol poussiéreux, la tête dans les genoux.

- Bella ? s'impatienta Renée.

Je me redressai au bout d'une longue minute. Seule la pensée de ma mère piquant une crise me poussa à tirer le rideau. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je la vis lever les bras en arborant une expression radieuse. Elle dut sur le point de s'extasier ouvertement lorsque je la coupai net.

- Non, non et non ! explosai-je, le rouge me montant aux joues.

J'aurais juré entendre des rires. Je devais sûrement dresser un portrait on ne peut plus loufoque d'une adolescente en pleine crise de nerfs. Si ce n'est que la quasi-totalité des adolescentes auraient aimé la robe. Je crus un instant que j'allais devenir de la même couleur que le vêtement.

Je plongeai dans le rideau qui s'était rabattu et me pris la glace en pleine figure. Je jetai ma robe par terre et renfilai mon T-shirt, mon jean et mes baskets. Je me ruai hors de ma cachette, remis les habits grossièrement sur les étalages et réussit à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de cette fournaise — climatisation en panne, qui plus est. Ma mère me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, agacée par mon attitude. Nous fîmes un autre magasin par la suite. J'essayai une robe bicolore pourpre et beige qui, à première vue, ne semblait pas trop mal. Mais une fois sur moi, je trouvai que les couleurs n'allaient pas avec mon teint trop pâle. Ma mère — toujours le geste en trop — appela une vendeuse hyper-commerçante qui m'agaça au plus haut point, m'assurant que la robe m'allait merveilleusement bien, que je ne trouverai rien de mieux ailleurs… Heureusement, elle fut réquisitionnée par une cliente très exigeante qui la tint occupée durant des heures. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'appris le prix de la robe, et je fus résolument confortée dans l'idée de ne pas l'acheter.

Je trainai des pieds jusqu'à une troisième boutique, où je repérai une robe beige sans manches, classique et passe-partout. Jamais je ne remercierais assez ce magasin. Contrairement à moi, cette trouvaille n'emballa pas ma mère — peut-être fallait-il que je m'y attende. Je crus mourir lorsqu'elle m'annonça son projet de visiter un autre centre commercial le lendemain matin. Je réussis à la persuader que mon choix était le bon, et elle se rangea à mon avis, heureuse que cela me satisfasse. Le prix de la robe était en plus loin d'être excessif, alors je proposai de contribuer à l'achat, tentative qui fut refusée derechef.

Nous finîmes par rentrer une heure plus tard à notre domicile de Cactus Boulevard. J'aidai à préparer le dîner avant de déclarer que j'étais fatiguée.

Après le repas, je montai dans ma chambre. Avant de pousser la porte, je contemplai le cadre avec BELLA brodé de fil rose à l'intérieur. Ma mère avait dû s'essayer à la broderie peu après mon arrivée à Phœnix.

Je m'installai sur mon lit et pris mon exemplaire de Jane Eyre posé sur ma table de nuit. Je relus quelques pages de la rencontre entre Jane et M. Rochester, puis fermai les yeux. Je pouvais tout imaginer. La lande, les prairies verdoyantes, l'air frais évoquant une légère caresse…


End file.
